defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Drorin Thunderbrew
Drorin '''is the son of '''Brundibar Thunderbrew and Glecra Ironbrow of Kharanos. While being a member of the esteemed Thunderbrew Clan, Drorin is first among his kinsmen to turn his back on its acknowledged trade, the Ale brewing, in favour of exploration and treasurehunting. He is a member of the Explorers' League, and is noted as a Cartographer, Naturalist and Journeyman. He boasts his Cooking skills and knowledge of Gadgetry, and is rumoured to have accompanied Nat Pagle in his Fishing enterprises. Along with Bharun Ironbrow, a cousin and a loyal companion, Drorin founded the Forgefire Wayfarers. Named after Bandis Forgefire a Thane of Khaz Modan whom Drorin accompanied for decades in the most daring campaigns, the Wayfarers are an appendix of the Explorers' League that spearheads its expeditions to uncharted and hostile lands, in search of knowledge and riches. Biography Early Life Born in Kharanos, Drorin had little to worry about during his tender years as a Beardling. His parents were deeply engaged in the maintenance of the Thunderbrew Distillery. He, as many of his kinsmen inherited the affection for ale and food. However he also developed a great passion for the outdoors, which overshadowed the comforts of domestic life. While his mother never approved his adventurous spirit, his father, on the other hand, groomed and valued it. On many occasions he took young Drorin to the woods of Dun Morogh in search of Boars and other beasts to hunt. Being the skilled pathfinder he was, Brundibar not only made Drorin familiar with the ways of of the wild, But also a precise marksman. Unwilling to take part in the management of the Distillery but rather tread the path charted by his curiosity and dare, Drorin left for Ironforge. During those days, the thoughts of most Dwarves lied at the riches deep beneath the mountains of Khaz Modan. Following the footsteps of his father, whom had served king Madoran for many long decades, Drorin volunteered into King Magni's army. He served as a Mortarman along with his lifelong friend and cousin Bharun. They participated in many conflicts, most notable of which were the First, Second and Third wars. The First War By the time of the First War, years of participating in local conflicts of the Dwarves and their neighbours, such as the Frostmane Trolls, Troggs and the warring Dark Iron Clan made Drorin a hardy fighter. He and Bharun fought alongside the Humans of Azeroth until the fall of Stormwind Keep, as did many of his kinsmen. For that he was awarded honorary citizenship of New Stormwind after it was rebuilt. The Second War Drorin participated in some of the bloodiest conflicts of the Second war. He and Bharun were at first stationed by the village of Thelsamar with the majority of the Dwarven force, inorder to defend the northern passes of the Badlands that lead to Khaz Modan from an imminent Orcish invasion. Those soon fell with the launch of the Orcish offensive from the Blackrock Mountain, and Loch Modan was overrun. Scattered and in dismay, the Dwarven force was driven north to Dun Algaz. While many were slaughtered in the midst of the hasty retreat, Drorin and Bharun fled through the narrow mountain crosses back to Ironforge. Soon after, the city sealed its gates in face of the incoming threat. The Bleeding Hollow Clan attempted a few raids on the Dwarven fortress, but to no avail. As the Alliance triumphed up north, the Orcish horde retreated back to the Blackrock Citadel and the Dwarves rejoined the army of Lothar. They fought at the siege and fall of the Citadel, however he returned to Khaz Modan afterwards to aid in the reconstruction of his land, while Bharun continued his march with the Alliance army to the Dark Portal. Beyond the Dark Portal Drorin and Bharun accompanied Danath Trollbane and Turalyon into Outland shortly after the siege of Nethergarde Keep. Despite their initial willingness to aid the Alliance expedition to erect its foothold at the Hellfire Peninsula, they later split from the rest of the expedition and embarged on a journey across the Peninsula, and later deeper into Zangarmarsh and northwards. Except for Brann Bronzebeard's, the maps of the regions explored by Drorin and Bharun charted by them were the most accurate until the arrival of the Draenei to Azeroth. They traversed the Dark Portal back into Azeroth shortly before Khadgar sealed it, leaving the remainder of the triumphant expedition trapped in Outland. The Third War and the journey to Kalimdor This section concerns content and lore exclusive to Warcraft III By the time of the Third War, Drorin was already engaged in the ongoing reforms in Dwarven mindset. Many expeditions were organised to map the many deeps and ruins of Khaz Modan and the nearby lands. Drorin, at the behest of Brann Bronzebeard, ventured south to study an ancient complex of ruins recently disvoered just south of Loch Modan, which is today known as Uldaman. A few months after the initiation of the dig, the Dark Irons, who were also seeking to discover the secrets of their ancient ancestors, invaded the Badlands. Drorin and his team were forced to flee, despite the significant finds he acquired there. He later recalls in his journal: "'I resolved to abandon the great knowledge we have unearthed ''inorder to preserve the lives of my comrades. I have no doubt that I shall once again set foot in that treasury of wisdom..." ''Shortly after his return to Ironforge, he and Bharun were called to arms and sailed north with the Dwarven army inorder to aid the humans of Lordaeron to battle the reprecautions of the spreading plague. Despite the fierce resistance of the Humans and their allies, Lordaeron soon fell to the Undead marauders and the Dwarves were forced into a retreat towards their ships to the south. Reluctant to leave their allies to their fate, Drorin, Bharun and some other Dwarves decided to sail to Kalimdor with a band human refugees who wished to join their brethren that left the Eastern Kingdoms shortly before the invasion of the Scourge, by the urge of Jaina Proudmoore. They docked in Durotar and joined the Human expeditionary force a week later by Stonetalon Peak, which was under constant assaults by Orcs. After days of fighting with the human leader, Jaina, who was influenced by the advice of a mysterious Prophet given to her at the depth of the Stonetalon Peak, where she ventured hours before the evident defeat of the expedition, declared that they are to join forces with the Orcish assailants, whose Warchief, Thrall, whom she met within the Peak, also heeded the plea of the prophet. Reluctantly, both sides forced themselves into cooperation with their sworn enemies until recently, and ventured into Ashenvale Forest. They fought alongside eachother against the Demons occupying the land, and in addition to numerous Night Elven incursions, they survived thanks to eachother, but only by a thread. However fate soon turned in their favour as the Elves ceased their attacks, and joined the recent allies in defense of their sacred forest. Mistrustfully, Drorin was forced to follow the events woven by the cloaked Magician, who seemingly directed the current of things on his own accord. Despite being glad that the Elves were now fighting on his side, there was little time for pondering and thoughts. It was soon obvious that the reluctant allies are soon to face the bulk of their mighty foe. Their last stand took place at Mount Hyjal, along the winding road leading to the World Tree, which was assailed by the Eredar lord Kil'Jaeden. In the face of the invincible Demonic host, Jaina teleported the allied troops to safety, saving them from certain death. Oblivious of what was to occure at Hyjal, Drorin and Bharun returned to Khaz Modan on a Goblin Zeppelin that headed to Stranglethorn. Only later did they hear of Kil'Jaeden's destruction. Aftermath and recent events This section concerns content and lore exclusive to World of Warcraft Shortly after his return to Ironforge, Drorin put great effort into enlarging the circumference of explorationary activities. While the majority of the kingdom's conservative populace prefered to cling to mining and prospecting traditions, a growing movement influenced an increasingly large group of curious minds. And so the Explorers' League was created by Brann Bronzebeard, his mentor, Samul Strangehands and their ilk. Upon its creation, Drorin volunteered all the knowledge he had so far gathered, and was made member. His early months in the guild resolved in guiding travelers and supply expeditions through the peaks and passes of Khaz Modan, and later, other petty assignments given to journeymen of lower standarts. With many of the Guild's elderly and most respected members of the League supporting him, Drorin soon received premition to embarge on his own expeditions. Along with reports of previously unknown beasts and creatures, the League tagged many of his maps into its growing archive, today residing within the Hall of Explorers. Drorin spent much of his early days as an Explorer traversing Kalimdor, which he had grown to love. He was accompanied by Bharun, who by that time had also joined the Guild. However he groomed his hopes in secret to once again venture into Uldaman. Though one cannot put to writing all of their discoveries, one may be lucky enough to hear of their adventures in Azeroth's taverns. Personality Drorin is the epitome of the common Dwarf. Though average in height, he possesses considerable physical strength and endurance to extreme weather. His lavender eyes radiate with curiosity and dare. Speculativity and often malcontent can be clearly expressed by his tanned face, while kindness and friendship may always be found in him. He makes sure to always be dressed and equipped with all the gear needed by him during his travels. Unlike many his kinsmen, Drorin pays great homage to other races of the Alliance, and is very trustful towards them. However one may sometimes hear a comment of Elven ears or Gnomish stature, when the tones of speech get strident. Category:Dwarves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Guild Leaders Category:Characters Category:Males